Sometimes Things Can't Change
by Captain Chicken
Summary: Yusei Fudo just wanted to walk on a desolate street. But when Akiza wants Yusei to suffer, Alexis wants nothing of it. Can Alexis save Yusei? What happens if she doesn't? One sided Alexis x Yusei, mostly Yaoi. Warning: rape, gay themes, curse words. Takes all Yugioh characters. Still unfinished. Angst, horror, romance no main perspective yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a small (not so small) story that I think made me think about my life. I dont know if its not original (or care)

anywho, Yugioh doesnt belong to me (all four)

* * *

School. The place where parents send their children in an effort for them to learn manners and respect. However, when the parents leave their children, the students show another face.

"It's not going to fool him you know." Alexis said, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Hell if I care Alex. It's not like he's going to take it seriously." Akiza grinned evily.

"If you think so don't whine to me when you get in trouble because of him. You're such a child Akiza, why can't you just accept her existance here?" Alexis questioned, waiting for an answer. Akiza just rolled her eyes at her friend and watched behind a thin wall to hear what was happening on the other side.

"And now to enjoy." Akiza grinned. Alexis sighed behind her.

"Oh hey! You're Yusei Fudo! I've heard of you!" A tall man said. Yusei frowned at his words. _I live in the Satellite, who would know me outside from there._ Yusei thought.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to...go someplace with me...sometime!" he said, his cheery voice irritating Yusei.

"I'd rather not. You might've heard of me, but I haven't heard of you...So excuse me." Yusei said trying to walk away. He was stopped when the man's arm grabbed his wrist painfully.

"Oh no. Just because you don't know me doesn't mean I'm not leaving without getting what I want!" the man said angrily.

"And what do you want?! I don't care who you are! Let go of me now!" Yusei shouted. He kind of regretted walking in deserted streets at that moment.

"Oh yes this is getting good!" Akiza said, practically squirming in her spot on the floor." Alexis stared at her wide eyed.

"Akiza, what is that man going to do to Yusei?" she asked. She was scared. Not of Akiza, but for Yusei. They were not the best of friends, but they got along enough to care about what the other did. Alexis turned Akiza around and slapped her. Hard.

"What was that for! I thought you wanted Yusei to get hurt!" Akiza growled, clutching her swollen red cheek. Alexis stood up.

"No. YOU wanted Yusei to get hurt. If something happens to him before i can help him, you're dead. I don't care where I go after that. You are a sick bitch." Alexis snarled, running after Yusei and his attacker.

Yusei couldn't scream. But how he wanted to. The man was incredibly strong. He couldn't break free from his grasp. _It hurts. I have to get out of here. Quick, before I'm dead. Befor-_

Something interupted his thoughts. A hand was sliding down his stomach. _Where is that going? Oh no I have to get out of here!_ Yusei thought panicked.

"You can't escape me love. You have no idea how much I have wanted a good piece of ass. And when that Akiza chick told me about you, I just couldn't turn her offer down. Ya get me?" he smirked. He snarled as he felt the pain in his lower regions grow. "Ugh I can't take playing with you! I want it now!" He growled, ripping Yusei's pants off.

* * *

"Yusei! Where are you dammit!" Alexis screamed. She looked through every alley that could possibly hold two people. She kept running and running, never stopping to catch her breath, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. _Hold on Yusei! I'm going to save you! _Alexis thought as she ran to the last deserted street, completely missing the two dark figures in smallest alley. She skipped it because she felt it was too small.

She didn't know that it was the alley she was looking for.

* * *

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Yusei begged. It hurt his pride extremely, but he was desperate. He wanted to believe he was dreaming, but it was just too real. He wanted it to be just a dream, where he would wake up and find Crow sleeping on the couch in his garage. But it was just too real.

"Shut up! You're not leaving! I told you, I ain't gunna stop because you don't want a good time!" he shouted, pushing Yusei's head on to the wall, ignoring the blood curdling scream that followed when he entered him.

Yusei felt as if he was being torn inside. He didn't want to feel the pain. He didn't want this at all. _Akiza...why would you do this to me?..._

"Akiza...why?" Yusei whispered as he lost consciousness.

He felt his body go limp and lifeless. "Oh please, you couldn't have died...Could you?" he asked, feelng around Yusei's neck for a pulse. "Oh yes there it is. It was probably too much for you, but who cares. I got what i wanted." he said, making one last thrust before releasing, taking himself out of Yusei, and leaving. Never giving one last glance to the one he just raped.

"Yusei!" Alexis cried. Her eyes burned from all the tears she cried, and her head hurt from all the sniffles and coughs she made as the rain fell.. The sun was gone, replacing it with dark grey clouds and pouring rain.

Finally, Alexis stopped. She stared at the figure laying lifelessly on the cold ground. She widened her eyes as she saw the blood coming from a place it shouldn't come from.

"Yusei...I was so careless..." she whispered before falling to here knees, holding Yusei's limp body to her chest. Her blood boiled when she remembered what happened before. Akiza. _Akiza you cold hearted bitch. You will pay. Pay for what you did to Yusei. You ruined him! _ Alexis thought. She screamed once more in anger before dragging Yusei out of the alley. She wanted Yusei to be okay. He was the only thing she has that's called a friend. No one else.

"Someone! Please help us!" Alexis cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi. Mature content.

* * *

"Woah what's going on over there?" Téa said as she walked across the street. _Looks like someone is in trouble. Is that...Blood? Oh gosh I must help!_ she thought, running across the street to where Alexis and Yusei were.

"Come on Yusei...Wake up..." she whispered. "You can't die on me! Not here!" Alexis cried. She could barely see the woman that was walking and standing infront of her because her eyes were swollen from crying so much. Looking at the sky, it was still grey, but it wasn't raining. Still, she could feel the rain pouring onto her skin, watching as her friend kept fading away.

"Oh god! It's worse close up!" Téa said loudly. Alexis growled at her.

"Don't you dare go near Yusei. Don't you hurt him!" she said. Téa raised her hands in front of her as a sign of surrender. She looked at Yusei's limp body, his breathing way too shallow.

"Don't worry I'm here to help! There's an ambulance on the way!" she said blurted out. "Look, you don't have to tell me what happened, okay?" Alexis nodded. "I just want to help. My friends a doctor and he'll be seeing you right away, after the ambulance arrives of course." she said, glaring at the road in front of her. Alexis sighed, her arms were aching from holding Yusei tightly. Her legs were extremely sore from running, and her head was battling a headache with how much she had cried.

"Okay, I get it. You have no idea how much I regret letting Yusei go outside. But he didn't see what was coming before...this." she said sadly.

"Yeah I know. Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Téa asked. Alexis nodded, but didn't say anymore. "Alright, at least you know what you're going to say when the doctor asks you what happened." Téa said reassuringly. Though her curiosity was killing her to know what happened, she didn't press Alexis.

"This is all my fault. Akiza you bitch." Alexis growled silently. "How could I have been so careless! I knew what Akiza was up to, yet I didn't bother trying to stop her! And now, Yusei's going to die because I was such an idiot." Alexis said, crying again. Téa put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You never know what happens when its out of your hindsight. Don't ever tell yourself that it's your fault, because it's not." Téa said. Alexis stared at her wide eyed as the ambulance arrived and she helped Yusei get on the gurney.

"We'll see you at the hospital Yusei, we'll be right there before you know it." Téa said. She flipped her phone open and dialed a number, impatiently waiting for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello? Téa?" A weak voice asked.

"Ryou, you wouldn't mind taking us to the hospital, right?" Téa asked, biting her lip.

"O-of course not! What happened to you?" Ryou asked worriedly. Téa smiled.

"It's not what happened to me, it's what happened to a friend. And he's in an ambulance on his way to the hospital while we're standing here waiting for you." she said. She was a little annoyed that he was stalling, but finally gave in.

"I-I'm on my way! Stay right where you are...and...Where are you!?" Ryou asked.

* * *

"Good morning mister Fudo!" Doctor Motou said. He smiled brightly at Yusei, who was more than groggy from being unconscious for so long.

"So much happy...Where am I?" Yusei asked, trying to sit up. Dr. Motou frowned as he pushed him back onto the bed.

"You shouldn't do that! You're seriously injured...down there. Whatever did this to you severed a few nerves, so you're going to have to stay here until you recover. I'm Dr. Motou, but you can call me Yugi!" he smiled. Yusei slightly smiled back. _I guess his smiles are contagious. _ he thought. If only he knew what happened to him, he wouldn't be smiling at all.

"Yusei you're awake!" Alexis shouted, running to his side.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Yusei asked shocked. Alexis smiled at him. _What are friends for?_

"I'm just here to make sure that you're okay. Doc says that you'll be staying here until you recover, so it's best to do as he says you know." she responded.

"Well if you say so. Does anyone else know about this? I mean, that I'm here?" Yusei asked. Alexis shrugged.

"They probably want to know where you are, but I'm guess by the looks of it, your other friends don't even know that you're in a hospital. Just that you're missing." Alexis said. Yusei looked away.

"Can you call them to tell them that I'm here?" Yusei pleaded. He really wanted more of his friends to be there for him. Alexis was there, but he barely knew her other than her aggressive side, and he didn't know what had happened after he had passed out. All he did know was that Akiza had something to do with it, and he didn't want to face her again. Not after what she had done to him.

* * *

"Yusei's where?" Crow shouted over the phone, making the one in the other line flinch.

"He's in the damned hospital, so are you coming to see him or not!? Tell his other friends he's here to. He says he wants you guys to be here. Don't be late." Alexis said. She was irritated with Crow. She always was. Crow was so...well, irritating!

"Okay okay! But first, tell me what happened to him." Crow asked her.

Alexis gritted her teeth. "You'll find out when you get there." She said, before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei's pov is coming soon. Selfshipping?

* * *

_"You'll find out when you get there." She said, before hanging up._

* * *

"Crow! You made it, but where's everybody else?" Yusei asked. Crow just shrugged.

"They said they'd come later. But right now I'm here for you buddy!" Crow grinned. Yusei smiled. _At least Crow came. He's the best._ Yusei thought happily. He was about to ruffle Crow's hair when Téa came in. She coughed to get Crow's attention.

"Hey you two, how are you doing Yusei?" she asked, smiling softly. Yusei stared at her in confusion. Téa jumped in surprise. "Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself!" She blushed, smacking her forehead. "I'm Téa, I helped Alexis get you here." she said finally. Yusei nodded.

"Well I guess I'm doing fine, my head hurts a little though. I don't know why since what happened last night didn't really affect my head..." Yusei trailed off. Crow frowned. He asked Alexis earlier what had happened to Yusei, but she never answered him. But Crow wanted to know. He wanted to know what had happened to his best friend.

* * *

Haou sat impatiently in a chair, waiting for his twin brother to get dressed.

_Honestly,_ Haou thought. _It doesn't take someone that long to get dressed._ he huffed.

"Jaden, are you done yet?" he asked, annoyed. He heard a few things fall, and then a loud 'thump'. "Jaden?" He asked quietly. He later heard shuffling from the other room. "Juudai Yuki! Get out here right now!" Haou commanded. He knew Jaden hated it when he called him by his real name.

"I'm almost done! I just...fell." Jaden said. He opened the door. Haou gasped. His annoyance switched to anger. _He didn't even change his shirt! Yet it took him 20 minutes to change! Is this a joke? _he thought angrily. He glared at Jaden, receiving a look of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry! I was thinking of getting changed, but the bed looked so tempting..." Jaden said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Haou "growled. He grabbed Jaden's shoulders, pushing him into the bed. Jaden gulped. _Oh no... _he thought. Haou smirked.

"The bed looked so tempted, did it? Well, maybe I should make you stay in bed longer, since you love being in it so much." he said.

_Ohh noo!_ Jaden squirmed. He gasped when he felt something enter him.

_Yusei...we might be a little late..._ Jaden thought.

* * *

"Yusei! What happened to you!?" Jack said loudly. Yusei winced at the sudden burst, but smiled anyway.

Yusei liked Jack. No, he _loved _Jack. They were so different, but he felt like they were one. Yusei wasn't sure if Jack felt the same as he did, but he knew that he couldn't hide his feelings for long. It seemed as if every passing day was making him love him more. _Impossible._ Yusei thought. _How can feelings grow stronger for someone with each day?_ Yusei thought. He thought it was pointless. Jack would never know. He _can't _know.

"Jack, you finally decided to visit didn't you?" Alexis said, chuckling. Jack blushed furiously.

"What, can't I visit a friend when he's hurt?" Jack shouted. Yusei chuckled. Jack snapped his head back, showing him the tint of pink on his face.

"What are you laughing at, crab head?" Jack asked, pointing at Yusei's face accusingly.

"Nothing just staring at you two bicker." Yusei said, smirk plainly on his face. Jack smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"You guys are so cute. If only you were together..." she trailed off.

Yusei stared at her with wide eyes. Jack just blushed deeply.

"We do?!" they said in unison.

* * *

"Hey Yusei!" Jaden shouted, through the glass window. Yusei stared at Jaden and Haou. He had a look of worry as Jaden limped inside the room. Haou laughed evilly.

"Uh, hi Jaden? Why are you...um, limping? Anything wrong?" Yusei asked. Though he knew very well what had happened. Just by looking at Haou's face.

"Um, I fell while trying to get dressed and hurt my leg." Jaden blurted out. Haou laughed again. "Shut up! Haou you're such a jerk!" Jaden shouted, slapping Haou's shoulder.

"Oh but how you enjoyed the 'fall' down the stairs. I just couldn't resist laughing. You're so adorable." Haou said. Yusei blushed at Haous words. _Oh jeez, I feel bad for you Jaden...You're with a pervert!_ Yusei said.

"You're such a pervert Haou! You know that I wouldn't keep you waiting if I wasn't so tired..." Jaden said, yawning.

"Oh? You want another lesson?" Haou asked, grinning. Jaden jumped back.

"N-no! I'll be good, I promise!" Jaden squeaked, hiding at the side of Yusei's bed. Yusei chuckled again.

"Don't fight in here! I'm supposed to recover, not get a heart attack!" he laughed.

"You're stronger than that. SO, what _did _happen to you anyway?" Haou asked casually. It was Yusei's turn to look the other way.

"I was..." he trailed off. Haou looked at him suspiciously. _He was what?_

"Come on spit it out Yusei, you were what. No one is ever going to help you if you don't tell them what's wrong." Haou said. Yusei glared at him. _You're one to talk. You never tell anyone what's wrong until you're at the brink of suicide._ he thought.

"So? Are you going to keep me waiting for an answer?" Haou demanded.

"I was raped! Okay? There. You made me say it now get out! I don't need to be near someone that doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Get out!" Yusei yelled. Haou was about to step closer in defiance until Jaden stopped him.

"Jaden..." Haou stared. Jaden look at him straight in the eye. He wan't happy by how the two acted with each other. He loved Haou yes, he was his brother! But his friend was in pain, and it gave Haou no right to do as he pleased when he was around him.

"Haou, please leave the room for a sec. I want to talk to Yusei alone." Jaden said. Haou huffed as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry." Jaden started.

"What for? Your brother or something else?" Yusei asked, a little less irritated.

"For everything. I let you down. I promised you that nothing would ever happen to you if I was there with you." Jaden said, tears forming in his eyes.

"But you weren't there, so it's not your fault, and you shouldn't apologize. It's not your fault Jaden." Yusei tried.

"It is! And that's the point too! I wasn't there for you and see what happens! You get hurt. And you know that I wouldn't want something so terrible to happen to you. You're my best friend Yusei, and I just don't want to lose you because I was careless." Jaden said between sniffles and cries. Yusei smiled at his crying friend. He ruffled his already messy hair.

"Jaden its okay, I can't be under your watch all the time, you have a life, and you have to go live it."

* * *

I'm having trouble deciding what the pairings should be. Jack and Yusei pairing?

More pairings on the way. Not good first chapters. (knows it was terrible)


End file.
